<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repent at Leisure by Spindizzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377866">Repent at Leisure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy'>Spindizzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ready or Not (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity didn't even blink when he told her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charity Le Domas &amp; Daniel Le Domas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repent at Leisure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Were you not listening? If you draw the wrong card, my family is going to hunt you for sport. Sounds like a pretty good reason not to get married to me."</p>
<p>Charity had done the math on the Le Domas fortune though; the pre-nup for Emily's husband, Daniel's allowance, a rough estimate on life insurance policies. "And I said I'll take that chance."</p>
<p>"Christ," Daniel muttered, and poured himself into a bottle of scotch.</p>
<p>So at 11:55pm on her wedding night, Charity took her seat at the table with a smile on her face – and a gun in her purse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Drabble_Zone prompt "Under the circumstances."</p>
<p>I have fallen back into this fandom by accident (bless you all and your time loop fics!), so hi! If you want to capslock about horror movies and eating the rich, I'm on Dreamwidth as Spindizzy and twitter as @spindilly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>